Summer Days
by jesus chrisp
Summary: KOS-MOS reflects upon hers and Shion's friendship at a trip to the beach. ShionxKOSMOS


KOS-MOS didn't know what she felt when she was in the presence of her creator, Shion Uzuki. She had been around nearly every worker on the Wogline, on the Elsa, and even on the Durandal and had a neutral interaction with them. It was normal; she was a machine after all. But when KOS-MOS was around Shion she wanted to be close to her. To KOS-MOS, this was confusing. It was registered in her mind that protecting Shion is and always has been her top priority. But at times, she felt that her heart, something machines where never meant to have wanted to protect her too.

Or perhaps it was her looks; a stereotypical dorky pair of round glasses she now wore occasionally followed by a peculiar hair style and green-ish blue eyes. To, preserve something rare in that day of age. No, no, no, perhaps it was her personality, her smile uplifted everyone, she walked with elegance and grace, and even her soft voice brought most people ease. Or perhaps if Shion had 'disappeared' everyone would be sad and KOS-MOS recognised that would be a bad thing.

She had observed Shion for some time but could not find an answer that applied logic. Until one day after a training simulation Shion had approached KOS-MOS.

"…KOS-MOS?" Shion chirped as she circled around to KOS-MOS, seeing her eye-to-eye.

"Shion, training is over and I am retiring to my pod" KOS-MOS confined to her "Is this important?"

"Um, well" Shion paused "We landed on Fifth Miltia and I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me," Shion smiled. "As part of your development." She then quickly added.

"Shion, I am obligated to obey your commands, you do not need to ask me anything." KOS-MOS had confined to her again

Shion forged a smile on her face "Well…I guess you're right" Shion then held out her hand.

"Let's go"

Within minutes of leaving the Wogline Shion had taken KOS-MOS to a beach. The crisp breeze flowed through her hair. Shion held her hair back with one hand while still keeping KOS-MOS's hand clutched in the other.

"Isn't this nice KOS-MOS?" Asked Shion "Kevin used too take me to the beach too" She said glancing at the inhabitants who were enjoying themselves in the ocean. Shion led KOS-MOS down the stairs to the crunchy sand. "Watch your step" Shion said in a gentle tone "I don't know what I would do if I lost you somehow."

KOS-MOS was unresponsive, but inside she felt warm, warm hearing Shion's voice. Knowing of her concern for her she smiled at her to add comfort to the situation.

"But that's highly unlikely" Shion laughed "You are pretty tough. A little fall could do little to no damage. But it would be in everyone's interest to keep you safe-especially mine. You mean a lot to me."

Shion removed her Vector jacket and tied it around her waist. "It's a shame we can't stay here long" Shion said staring out into the ocean"Everyone would be worried that you had disappeared" She laughed trying to dismiss the thought they had to leave soon.

With her hand re-aligned with KOS-MOS's Shion led KOS-MOS down the beach shore.

The waves washed over both their feet and the beach fell silent for a moment. "Shion," KOS-MOS piped "May I ask you a question?" Shion stopped in her tracks and faced KOS-MOS.

"What is it?" Shion replied in an optimistic tone

"What is love?" KOS-MOS asked "It is input into my database that love in the joining of two beings in harmony. However, my central nerve system can not fully comprehend how to feel or express it."

"Love..." Shion replied in a now weary voice "Love is…" Shion paused. She tried to think back to Kevin, about how he expressed his love to her, about how he loved her. She smiled for a moment but then those memories were immediately clouded by her darker thoughts; his death, by the hands of the KOS-MOS archetype. Shion's mind then wandered to how she felt about KOS-MOS. How she allowed herself to get close to her and interact firmly with her even after Kevin's death. How close they had gotten over the years.

"Love" She corrected herself in a more firm voice "Love is when your heart wants to be with someone. When someone makes you feel warm inside. An everlasting flow of wonderful emotions or devotion for another being." Shion paused "When you want to be with someone is another way of putting it."

"…Why do you ask KOS-MOS?"

KOS-MOS fell silent for a moment. "It is part of my devolvement to help smooth interaction". Shion snickered in response" You don't have to worry about that KOS-MOS, we all in Vector care about you very much."

Shion rested her head on KOS-MOS's shoulder "And if anyone did anything to you" Shion continued "I would make sure that person would face the consequences."

"I appreciate the concern." KOS-MOS responded putting her hand on Shion's head. KOS-MOS glanced at Shion. A smile emerged on Shion's face.

"And perhaps one day, you can be granted the ability to love someone too." Shion said, adjusting her head so it was closer to KOS-MOS's.

For a moment that could be described as impossible, KOS-MOS was happy.


End file.
